Un jour tu me tueras
by metherland
Summary: Graham se réveille un lendemain de cuite et se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être seul. PWP


Salut tout le monde, voici mon premier plongeon dans le fandom Gundam, et mon premier lemon ! Que de premières fois ! XD

En fait, je viens de me faire non stop les deux saisons et le film, je suis aller voir côté fanfics anglaises après avoir lu les françaises ( je sais pas si j'ai laissé des reviews d'ailleurs, faudra que je vérifie ) et j'ai lu une fanfic où l'auteur dit qu'elle écrit au moins une fanfic sur chaque anime qu'elle voit ! Très impressionnée j'ai décidé de tenter la même chose. Voilà donc ma première contribution !

Disclaimer : pas à moi T-T

Pairing : Graham / Setsuna ( une chose va peut-être choquer les puristes, je vous laisse seuls juges mais sachez que moi-même ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et que c'est la seule et unique fois que je les met en scène de cette manière, sauf si on m'en réclame d'autre ^^)

**Warning : PWP, relation entre hommes**

Se passe chronologiquement après le film, sur Terre après une petite sauterie que je publierai peut-être plus tard. Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Graham se réveilla, un bras passé autour d'un corps chaud, dans son lit, avec une monumentale gueule de bois.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour savoir qui avait partagé sa couche.

Il tomba sur le regard fixe de Setsuna F. Seiei, allongé face à lui, nu.

Il cligna les yeux, un instant surpris de voir le garçon allongé là, qui ne cherchait pas à se dégager de son bras.

« Gamin »

« Graham Aker » lui répondit Setsuna, sans bouger.

Sans un mot de plus, le soldat se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le plafond en se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il porta une main à son front, essayant de forcer vainement son mal de crâne à disparaître pour laisser place à ses souvenirs de la veille.

Il ferma les yeux et entendit Setsuna bouger.

C'est ça, qu'il parte. Graham sera mieux sans lui dans les parages.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un poids s'installer sur son bassin.

Graham prit un air gêné.

« Écoutes gamin, l'alcool pousse à faire certaines choses et ... »

Le regard de Setsuna l'interrompit.

Graham l'observa et nota la présence de quelques suçons.

Seigneur, il avait défloré un jeune garçon.

« Ce n'était pas si mal. »

Ce sale gosse allait le tuer.

Dire ça alors qu'il essayait de se donner, de leur donner un échappatoire.

N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée aurait attendu la fin de ce qu'il avait à dire, ce serait rhabillée puis serait partie en promettant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais pour Setsuna F. Seiei, le Gundam Meister, l'Innovateur, ça aurait été trop facile. Non, il avait fallut qu'il dise CETTE phrase.

_Ce n'était pas si mal._

On pourrait presque croire qu'il avait envi de remettre le couvert !

Et les mains qui commençaient à se balader sur son torse étaient loin de lui indiquer le contraire.

Hors de question, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur !

Graham se redressa et emprisonna les mains de Setsuna dans les siennes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le garçon, ou plutôt le jeune homme, au-dessus de lui se dégageait et le repoussait sur le lit.

« Chacun son tour. »

Comment ça chacun son tour ? Il n'allait quand même pas …

Les légères caresses sur son torse se firent plus appuyées.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Sans être incertaines, ses caresses étaient maladroites.

Comme si il essayait de reproduire une chose qu'il avait déjà vu.

Ou, dans le cas présent, qu'il avait ressenti.

Et il n'était pas mauvais si il en croyait son membre en train de se réveiller doucement.

De sa main droite Setsuna attrapa un téton et commença à le maltraiter alors qu'il se penchait vers le visage de Graham pour mordiller et lécher la cicatrice décorant sa tempe gauche.

Celle qu'il lui avait faite.

Graham laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

Oh oui, ce gamin savait l'exciter.

Son membre à présent complétement réveillé en attestait.

Et au vu de ce qu'il sentait contre son ventre, il n'était pas seul.

Las de rester inactif, Graham fit descendre une de ses mains le long du corps de Setsuna.

Elle s'arrêta pour malaxer la chair gorgée de sang tandis que l'autre s'était posée sagement sur sa nuque.

Setsuna haleta en sentant cette main calleuse se refermer sur son sexe.

Il balança les hanches pour accentuer le frottement.

Le pouce de Graham vînt taquiner le gland de Setsuna qui laissa échapper un gémissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus jouissif pour son tortionnaire.

La tête de Setsuna alla se nicher dans le creux de son épaule.

Graham glapit lorsqu'une main forte enserra son phallus.

Concentré qu'il était sur celui de Setsuna, il ne l'avait pas sentie se déplacer.

Il restèrent quelques minutes à ce masturber mutuellement.

C'était à celui qui ferait gémir le plus l'autre.

Ironiquement, le plus jeune avait plus de retenue.

Mais Graham n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il aimait ça.

Les dents fermement plantées dans son cou le prouvaient bien assez.

Graham se redressa soudainement en sentant un doigt se glisser là où il n'aurait pas dû.

Setsuna serra la mâchoire en sentant la main sur son membre durci resserrer sa poigne sous la surprise.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, jusqu'à ce que ce doigt se mette à bouger lentement de façon dérangeante.

Graham éloigna doucement Setsuna de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Celui-ci avait reprit ses mouvements lents et prononçés sur son sexe tout en continuant cette activité si incongrue pour Graham.

Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment.

Une fois habitué, c'était même presque agréable.

Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé dominé et particulièrement pas par un gamin.

Gamin qui le repoussa une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

Setsuna posa son front contre celui de Graham alors qu'il introduisait un deuxième doigt et effectuait des mouvements de ciseaux, lui procurant une sensation qu'il trouvait plus qu'étrange.

Mais si le gamin l'avait supporté la veille, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui-même ne le supporte pas.

Un rire lui échappa.

Sa foutue fierté se manifestait vraiment n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Setsuna avait interrompu tout mouvement en entendant se bruit qui semblait si déplacé et regardait Graham avec ce qui semblait être un peu d'inquiétude.

Celui-ci reprit alors son mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe de Setsuna tout en remontant son autre main sur la nuque du garçon.

« Il faut vraiment que je te le demande, gamin ? »

Avant que Setsuna n'ai pu savoir de quoi il parlait, Graham le força à se pencher un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Il essaya de passer ce barrage de dents que le garçon ne semblait pas prêt d'ouvrir.

Graham laissa doucement le sexe de Setsuna glisser dans sa main avant de saisir son gland entre deux doigts et d'appuyer fortement dessus avec le pouce.

Il eu un soubresaut mais les doigts qui l'enserraient ne le laissèrent pas éjaculer.

Setsuna ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement de protestation et Graham profita de l'occasion ainsi provoquée pour y introduire sa langue.

La main de Setsuna lâcha son membre gonflé pour essayer de libérer le sien qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

Il sourit contre la bouche du garçon qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise pour pouvoir se libérer de cette pression.

Graham observait avec une joie évidente les yeux de Setsuna se plisser de ce plaisir contenu qui en devenait presque douloureux.

Son regard marron devint momentanément doré.

Un regard à la fois effrayant et excitant.

Il se sentit durcir un peu plus à la seule vue de ce regard flamboyant.

Quand il disait que ce gamin le tuerait !

Voyant que Graham ne le lâcherait pas, Setsuna fit remonter sa main jusqu'au téton précédemment rougit et commença enfin à participer à l'échange buccale alors qu'il rajoutait un troisième doigt.

L'inconfort fit grogner Graham, grognement qui se transforma vite en gémissement alors que Setsuna le pinçait fortement.

Finalement les doigts se retirèrent et Graham relâcha le pénis de Setsuna qui alla se placer contre son anus.

De sa main nouvellement libre, il saisit le phallus de Graham alors que dans un même mouvement il entrait jusqu'à la garde en lui.

La main posée sur la nuque de Setsuna se crispa violemment alors que l'autre allait agripper son flan.

Graham recula un instant la tête.

« Putain gamin, doucement ! »

La voix rauque s'était à peine tue que Setsuna replongeait avidement sur la bouche de son partenaire.

Décidément, Graham n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi passionné au lit.

Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, loin de là.

Tout ce qui avait pu lui paraître maladroit au début de leur étreinte avait maintenant disparu.

Setsuna caressait son sexe du bout des doigts lui laissant une sensation de manque alors qu'il restait sans bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

Et loin de cette douceur se trouvait une bouche sauvage qui mordillait celle de Graham avec rage, enlaçant avec passion sa langue et l'entrainant dans un ballet infernal.

Setsuna F. Seiei était un démon qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Puis il commença à bouger, lentement, langoureusement, et Graham regretta un instant d'avoir accepté.

Un seul petit instant, juste avant que, dans un mouvement plus vif et profond que les autres, Setsuna ne frôle sa prostate.

La douleur se noya alors dans le plaisir.

La main de Setsuna accompagnait maintenant ses mouvements de bassin, le pénis de Graham bien calé dedans.

Il se sentait durcir toujours plus alors que Setsuna bougeait au-dessus de lui, en lui, de plus en plus vite.

Avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se retirer le plus lentement possible.

Setsuna était presque complétement sorti lorsque Graham reprit ses esprits et lui attrapa fermement les fesses pour les ramener vers lui alors qu'il s'empalait sur sa hampe.

Un gloussement étouffé contre sa bouche lui parvint.

Graham se redressa.

« Ah ouais … »

Et renversa Setsuna sur le dos, toujours empalé sur lui.

« Si tu veux jouer … »

Il souleva les hanches jusqu'à ce que son sexe sois à l'air libre.

« On va jouer ! »

Il se décala rapidement et entra rapidement en Setsuna.

Cette fois-ci se ne fut pas un gémissement mais un cri qu'il réussit à lui arracher.

Sans attendre il se mit à bouger et frappa du premier coup sa prostate.

La tête prise par la douleur et le plaisir, Setsuna se répandit entre eux en un long râle mécontent.

Il regarda Graham fiévreusement.

« Mauvais joueur »

La voix cassée de son jeune amant le fit sourire moqueusement.

« T'as pas le niveau, gamin. »

Il donna un nouveau coup de rein et lui arracha un gémissement.

« Et t'as pas fini d'en baver, petit joueur. »

Setsuna leva les bras et crocheta le cou de Graham pour l'embrasser.

Son sexe durcissait de nouveau en sentant celui palpitant de son amant à l'intérieur de lui.

Graham l'empoigna et lui infligea quelques va et vient pendant que Setsuna balançait les hanches contre lui.

Il se retenait difficilement de jouir alors qu'il voyait le gamin se tordre langoureusement sous lui, le corps essoufflé et trempé de sueur, en le regardant de ses yeux toujours dorés.

Maudit innovateur !

La main toujours sur le sexe de Setsuna, Graham se retira avec précaution sous son regard interrogateur.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se finir, là, tout de suite !

Son désir inassouvi le prenait aux tripes, et l'autre qui le regardait avec ses yeux.

Bordel !

Si il ne se retenait pas autant, Graham était sûr qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec son regard posé sur lui.

Il resserra sa prise sur le pénis de Setsuna.

« Écoutes gamin, si tu veux un deuxième, enfin un troisième round, va falloir que tu te bou … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était de nouveau sur le dos, son amant à l'intérieur comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté et presque aussi dur qu'auparavant.

Graham s'était complétement abandonné sur le lit , les mains crispées sur les draps, les yeux fermés, son sexe douloureux tellement il était gonflé.

Et Setsuna qui se mouvait en lui, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond.

Il pouvait sentir les bourses du garçon claquer contre ses fesses à chaque va et vient.

Il sentait cette futur délivrance monter en lui, prête à jaillir.

Il se sentait venir, là, maintenant !

La main de Setsuna se referma sur le pénis de son amant, l'empêchant de jouir.

« Gamin ! »

Mais Setsuna l'ignora et continua à se mouvoir en lui.

Il atteignait aussi sa limite.

Il y était presque.

Bientôt.

Encore un peu.

Encore...

Enc...

Setsuna grogna et saisit de sa main libre une des cuisses de Graham qu'il écarta pour changer son angle de pénétration.

Il toucha la prostate de Graham et sentit son sexe trembler dans sa main.

Il allait jouir, si il le lâchait, tout était fini.

Graham avait dit que c'était le dernier round.

Soit, Setsuna allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un gamin.

Il sourit vicieusement alors qu'il voyait Graham tendre une main vers son sexe pour en malaxer la base.

Setsuna se rendait bien compte que c'était douloureux pour son amant, mais c'était nécessaire …

Il ferma les yeux et accentua ses mouvements autant qu'il lui était possible.

« Graham. »

Il regarda Setsuna à travers le voile de sueur qui recouvrait son regard.

« Graham. »

Il bougeait au-dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, le visage concentré.

« Graham ! »

La main qui le retenait disparue soudain alors que Setsuna touchait une troisième et dernière fois sa prostate.

Il se répandit enfin, libération tant attendue.

Setsuna suivit en sentant ce fourreau de chair se refermer autour de lui.

Graham reçut le gamin qui s'étala de tout son long sur lui, tremblant et essoufflé.

Il ne bougèrent plus.

Seul leurs souffles saccadés se faisaient entendre.

Un orgasme.

Ce foutu Gundam Meister lui avait donné son premier orgasme.

Un rire le secoua, qu'il calma bien vite en s'apercevant que le gamin s'était endormi.

« Un jour tu me tueras, gamin. » fit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Setsuna » répondit l'autre d'une voix assoupie.

« Setsuna »

Un sourire alors invisible pour Graham éclaira le visage de son jeune amant.

Il le suivit bientôt dans les bras de Morphé, sans bouger, Setsuna toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas tord en disant à Billy Katagiri, il y a quelques années, qu'il était tombé amoureux.


End file.
